Wizard
Being a Wizard Only a select few people in the world are wielders of magic. Of all those, wizards stand at the pinnacle of the craft. Even the least of them can manipulate forces that flout the laws of nature, and the most accomplished among them can cast spells with world-shaking effects. Worse among these is the danger that magic poses to the minds of it's practitioners. The price that wizards pay for their mastery is two fold: The danger of demons possessing their minds, and the most valuable of commodities: time. It takes years of study, instruction, and experimentation to learn how to wield the world's magical energy and carry spells around in one's own mind. For adventuring wizards and other spellcasters who aspire to the highest echelons of the profession, the studying never ends, nor does the quest for knowledge and power. If you're playing a wizard, be prepared to spend your time (and gold) on your spells. Do not be afraid to enter the darkest dungeon, for your mind is your greatest ally, and may be your greatest enemy. Schools of Magic Most wizards that practice any of the schools of magic have been classically trained in the Vornheim Institute of Traditional Arcane Laws or VITAL. Abjuration Most wizards who practice Abjuration are recruited to be bodyguards for most major noble lords. Becoming an Abjuration wizard means you have a contact/membership in the organization known as SHIELD or the Safeguards for Homeowners and Institutions, Enforcement of Legal rights Division. Conjuration Conjuration wizards are common amongst entertainer troops, mostly being used to conjure tricks and such. However, the masters of this art are highly paid by the various Free Cities all over the world for their ability to create Teleportation circles that promote trade between other Free Cities. Being a Conjuration wizard means you have a contact in a famous Mummers Troupe Divination Divination. A rare school of magic that is an artform in and of itself. Most Divination wizards are stuck as seers and fortune-tellers, but a rare few realize the gravity of their talents and use them to ascend to power. These cases are rare, as those who have achieved it are known to be powerful Diviners in their own right. Being a Divination wizard means you know the location of all great Divination Wizards as well as a Vision of the Future. (Can be discussed with the DM what this vision is.) Enchantment Known as "Beguilers", Wizards of Enchantment have become the politicians of today. Using their abilities to bend others to their will, Beguilers have formed society as we know it today. Most Beguilers are rich off of the nobles who pay them to Charm others or protect them from being Charmed. Being an enchantment wizard means you will have opportunities to serve various nobles as a Beguiler. Evocation Evokers are the world's arsonists, pyromaniacs, and general psychopaths. Evokers are common in the military and are kept only as defense in case a siege takes place. Evokers are some of the most common types of wizards that travel the world for their services. Being an Evoker means you have a contact that can give you information on high-paying jobs that require combat. Illusion Illusionists make most of their money as beings of the underworld. Many crime bosses like to employ them as Plan B if any of their heists or hideouts are compromised. Being an illusionist grants you a contact in the Underworld of the Free Cities. Necromancy Transmutation Traditions of Magic Bladesinger War Magic Demonic Possession Wizards live with their minds gently melded into the Astral Plane in order to summon the power necessary to cast spells. This melding of minds is both a boon and a curse to wizards, as that implies Demons have the ability to influence wizards. Some wizards however, use this curse to their advantage in order to summon grreat fiends and bind their powers to the wizard, supplementing and even increasing their magical potential. Because this is highly dependant on the mind, Stress makes it easier for a Demon to slip into the mind of a Wizard. Each wizard has a personal demon that is born from a past mistake, a regret, a flaw, anything thatmay have caused the Wizard to suffer an extraordinary amount of negative emotion. If a Wizard achieves 200 stress, she will either die, or be possessed by a Demon. The Player must roll a D20 to determine which.